Mako Nami
is one of the main characters and a member of Amadas Trio in the Earth Defense Pretty Cure! series. She is a second year student at Kawai High School acting as part of the student council. Her Dark form is . She controls the power of Flowers. Appearance Nami has pale pink hair that goes down to her chest and bangs parted so that two portions of her hair rests on either side of the front of her body. Her eyes are blue. Nami wears a white summer dress with light blue lining and pink ballet flats. Her hair is styled in a side braid with a laced pink-white headband. Her uniform is a white uniform tunic with gold lining which she has zipped up, a white skirt, grey knee high socks and a pair of white shoes. As Dark Perlite, Nami's hair stays the same. She wears a black military-styled coat with red and gold cufflinks having a red cape attached to the medallion just below her neck, a pair of white silk gloves, a black skirt with gold lining and stockings that are tucked into his pair of over the knee height black bootswith red straps on top to keep them in place. Personality Nami is feminine as well as two-faced, acting sweet and innocent around strangers and sporting a cute smile as her default expression, but is really manipulative and willing to insult anyone who gets in her way. She has rather exquisite tastes and dislikes anything that is not defined as beautiful. She is also competitive, as shown with her rivalry with Maki in the popularity contests in episode 3. Surprisingly, Nami can be easily persuaded and flustered by flattery and praise, despite being mischievously cunning. Background As a child, being born into a rich noble wealthy family was considered as a honour to Nami, which reflects the manner she considers herself to be pure and virtuous, referring herself to as "The Cutie Angel Nami-chan" when she first met Chieko and Kyoko in her first year. She joined the Student Council some time later. Relationships Friends Satomi Kyoko - Kyoko is a senior in the Student Council, and is one of Nami's friends. They are on good terms with each other and get along well, with Nami being seemingly fond of Kyoko to an extent, as the latter is always shown making straight-forward remarks when Nami either boasts or praises herself. It is hinted that Nami's fondness for Kyoko exceeds platonic adoration, heavily hinting that she may have a crush on her. Occasionally, Kyoko can be seen teasing Nami at times. Chitose Chieko - Chieko is a senior in the Student Council, and is one of Nami's friends. Though they don't regularly talk, Nami respects Chieko to a certain degree and thinks the president role suits her. Sakurai Maki - One word: ENEMIES. They are always at each other's throat, having a bitter rivalry to be the most popular girl in school and are often arguing with each other. Eventually, Maki befriends Nami, however, they are prone to bicker. Amachi Rio - Nami is shown to have some form of respect for Rio. They first interact in episode 6 when Nami asks her to join the Student Council as a treasurer because of the latter's extensive knowledge in finance and the stock market. Nami also notes that Rio was the most suitable candidate as a forth member of the student council, because she had the "elegance and the "reputation" suited for her association with the said council, however, Rio declines the offer in the end. Dark Perlite "The Pearl Chevalier, Making Flowers Bloom! Dark Perlite!" パールシュヴァリエ、花ブルーム作ります！ダークパーライト！ Pāru Shuvu~arie, Hana Burūmu Tsukurimasu! Dāku Pāraito! is the alter ego of Mako Nami. Dark Perlite has the power of Flowers. She is represented by roses, and her main colour is pink. She uses a whip as her main weapon. Angel Perlite "The Pearl Chevalier, Making Love and Flowers Bloom! Angel Perlite!" パールシュヴァリエは、愛と花ブルームを作ります！エンジェルパーライト！ Pāru Shuvu~arie wa, Ai to Hana Burūmu o Tsukurimasu! Enjeru Pāraito! is another version of Dark Perlite. When the Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by the new enemy, thanks to the power of LOVE, a special power was granted upon the Pretty Cure and Adamas Trio, they were given newly advanced outfits as well as angel wings. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Love Attack. Attacks Quotes Songs Nami's voice actress, Taketatsu Ayana, has participated in one image song for the character she voices. Main: * Beauty Egoism Duets: * 3 Metres Apart ~I Miss You~ Trivia * Mako Nami is the gender bend of Akoya Gero from Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE!. * Etymology ** Mako (まこ) - Blessed ** Nami (ナミ) - Wave * Dark Perlite means a form of obsidian characterized by spherlulites formed by cracking of the volcanic glass during cooling, used as insulation or in plant growth media.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/perlite Gallery NamiChibiMaker.png|Mako Nami profile Dark Perlite Profile.png|Dark Perlite profile Angel Perlite Profile.png|Angel Perlite profile Mako Nami Casual Profile.png|Mako Nami casual profile Mako Nami Casual 2 Profile.png|Mako Nami season 2 casual profile Nami in a Yukata.png|Nami in a Yukata Nami as Santa.png|Nami as Santa References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Dark Cures Category:Main Villains Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Reformed Villains